1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-stage process for the preparation of a chewing gum base utilizing solid elastomer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,064, there is described a three-step process for the preparation of a chewing gum base utilizing solid elastomer in which the order of mixing and blending ingredients is stated to be critical, particularly with respect to the oleaginous plasticizer and the hydrophobic plasticizer ingredients which cannot be added during mixing under high shear conditions. In the process of aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,064, the hydrophobic plasticizer is added during the second step where mixing is conducted under reduced shear conditions and increased folding action; and the oleaginous plasticizer must be added in the third step wherein mixing is conducted under rapid folding action with substantially no shearing.
According to the two-stage process of the subject invention, it has been found that all gum base ingredients may be subjected to high intensity mixing under conditions of high shear. Moreover, the oleaginous plasticizer is a necessary ingredient of the first stage wherein both the elastomer and the elastomer solvent are present.